pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb Unseen
The seventeenth episode of Season 44. Phineas and Ferb become invisible for a day and decide to mess around with their friends. Doofenshmirtz tries to find a pesky mouse that's been chewing up his cords. Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Ford, and Kaitlin are all watching a ghost movie. Buford thinks that being a ghost would be amazing because you'd get to be invisible and pass through things and stuff. Baljeet warns Buford about the men with the vacuums that suck up ghosts. Buford doesn't care. Phineas and Ferb think it would be awesome to be invisible. They know what they're gonna do today. Then, Kaitlin wonders where Perry is. Isabella wonders why she got to say it today. Perry enters his lair through the faucet of the sink. It's a tight squeeze but he manages to make it. Monogram apologizes for the tight squeeze and says that Carl needs to work on Perry's lair entrances. Carl says for the fifth time he's sorry. Monogram tells Carl to pipe down so he can give the mission. Carl grumbles. Monogram reports that Doof has been busy shooting an Inator around his lair all day. They're not sure what that's about. Maybe he's on another sugar rush, maybe he's just insane, maybe it's both. Who knows? Perry heads off. Meanwhile, in the backyard, Phineas and Ferb have created a machine that allows them all to be invisible. Phineas fires up the machine and the kids all turn invisible. Buford wonders now what. Phineas thinks it would be funny to mess around with some of their friends. Ford thinks that's kinda out of character for him. Phineas still wants to do it anyways. Ford shrugs and everyone heads off to mess with someone. Meanwhile, across town, Perry bursts into Doof's lair, where ray firing has gone crazy. Doof yells hi to Perry and says he has no time to trap him today. He presents the Visinator, which is the exact opposite of his previous Invisinator. He's attempting to find a pesky mouse who has been chewing his cords. He says it's not the same one that freed him from his trap that one time. Doof asks Perry if he can help him find this mouse before he destroys his whole lair in the process of finding it. Meanwhile, all of the kids have found targets they want to mess with. Phineas decides to mess around with Irving. He takes off Irving's glasses and makes them float around. Ferb messes with Albert by repeatedly punching him. Isabella messes with Gretchen by shoving Fireside Girl cookies into her mouth. Buford messes with the Ballpit Kid by sinking him into a ballpit. Baljeet doesn't know who to mess with, so he goes up to Wendy and asks for her number. Wendy is confused. Ford messes with Dylan by stealing the basketball he's scrimmaging Caleb with. Kaitlin decides to mess with Maddie and Olivia by applying their make up for them, but doing a terrible job. Meanwhile, Doof and Perry think they finally found the mouse. He's under the kitchen table. Doof hopes it'll walk into its giant mouse trap. Doof goes over to it and sees if it is caught. But Doof ends up catching himself. He mutters that you roll your dice, you move your mice, and nobody gets hurt. Perry thinks he should just take off. Meanwhile, in the backyard, everyone turns visible again and high-fives each other. Just then, all the friends they messed with come and ask Phineas and Ferb if they know anything about ghosts. Albert thought they were talking about toast. Songs * "My Ghostly Encounter" Running Gags The "Too Young" Line * Ford: "Are we sure we really wanna go through this? They might get mad at us..." * Phineas: "Yes, yes we do. It won't harm them too badly." Ferb's Line "I'm not sure" Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair A sink faucet Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity * Doofenshmirtz mentions the Invisinator ("Don't Even Blink") * Doofenshmirtz mentions the other mouse ("I, Brobot") Allusions * Ghostbusters: When Baljeet mentions the men with vacuums, he's clearly referring to the Ghostbusters * Luigi's Mansion: When Baljeet mentions the vacuums, a mix of the Luigi's Mansion theme plays, since the game involves Luigi with a vacuum as well * VeggieTales: When Doofenshmirtz gets caught in the mouse trap he says "you roll your dice, you move your mice, nobody gets hurt." This is a reference to what Bob says in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" * SpongeBob Squarepants: Albert thinks the ghosts are toast, just like when everyone is screaming about SpongeBob and Patrick being invisible in "Pranks A Lot" Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 44